Werewolf powers
This is a list of powers that werewolves posses. Powers And Abilities Human Form *''Physical Enhancement(human form): Body is six times denser than a normal human being's.This contributes to all of your enhanced abilities in human form. *Super Strength:'' Can lift up to 60 tons. *''Super Speed:'' Can run up to 600 mph. You can easily outrun any motor vehicle or vampire. *''Genius-Level Intellect:'' Possess all seven intelligences and an IQ of 205. *''Eidetic Memory:'' Remember everything that's ever happened to you since transformation. *''Super Stamina:'' Can exert yourself at peak capacity for 60 days and nights straight, without sustenance or rest, before even beginning to become tired. *''Self-Sufficiency:'' Can survive up to 360 days without food. *''Super Hearing:'' Can hear something happening up to 1 mile away. *''Vast Superhuman Durability:'' Regular bullets, rockets, bombs can't leave a mark on you, high voltage electricity doesn't even phase(bother) you, temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in the very least, even a high moving van can't harm you. *''Healing Factor:'' Can heal from any injury instantly without scarring(including organs or missing limbs). *''Vision Powers:'' X-ray, micro/macro, telescopic, night(can see clearly in darkness), electromagnetic. Wolf Form *''Super Strength:'' Can lift 100 tons as a newly changed lycan. Strength doubles every century and you can physically harm vampires with ease. *''Super Speed:'' Can run up to 600 mph. You can easily outrun any motor vehicle or vampire. *''Super Stamina:'' Possess virtually unlimited stamina in all physical activities due to your body being unable to produce fatigue toxins. *''Self-Sufficiency:'' Can survive without eating for up to 800 years. *''Heightened Sense of Smell:'' Can smell what someone is wearing from up to 6 miles away. Can distinguish between different colognes, humans and vampires/lycans as well. Your sense of smell is so acute that you can remember what something smells like for up to 4 weeks and can smell gunpowder even if there has been a gunfight up to 4 days ago since your arrival. *''Super hearing:'' Can hear a penny drop from 6 miles away and can pick out a single voice in an entire city easily. *''Immortality:'' Biologically immortal. *''Vast Superhuman Durability:'' Regular bullets, rockets, bombs can't leave a mark on you, high voltage electricity doesn't even phase(bother) you, temperature extremes(hot or cold) does not harm in the very least, even a high moving van can't harm you. Also impervious to all diseases. *''Healing Factor:'' Can heal from any injury instantly without scarring(including organs or missing limbs). *''Vision Powers:'' X-ray, micro/macro, telescopic, night(can see clearly in darkness), electromagnetic. *''Mind Control:'' You have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *''Dream Manipulation:'' You can control human dreams and subconscious. You can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Weaknesses *Silver: Although can only "harm" you in wolf form. Even then, due to your healing factor, only decapitation can kill you(silver bullet in the heart CANNOT kill you). Category:Powers